Coming Home
by Miss-Cody-James
Summary: This is just a one shot of Archer coming home to Lana in the kitchen. All the good stuff.


p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I'm home" he called as he walked into the house. "In here" she called from the kitchen. "What's for dinn-" He followed her voice to see her standing over the stove, spoon in hand. She licked the running chocolate from it, not breaking eye contact./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"He grew instantly hard. She wore an apron with nothing but a pair of lace panties and heels. Her beasts held against the fabric by only a tie./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I figured we'd skip to desert" She asked with a grin, stirring the pot of melted chocolate. She leaned over seductively, turning down the burner temperature./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"He walked over to her, still speechless and started kissing her neck from behind. "Starving" he grumbled into her neck. She leaned slightly forward, pushing her rear into his erection./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She dipped her find her in the pot and stuck it in his mouth. "How'd that taste?" Her grin was taunting as she turned to face him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Good but I know something that would taste better" he grabbed her by the hips and lifted her onto the counter. She instantly wrapped her legs around him, pulling him into her. She grinded against him, making his pants grown tighter. "you'll have to have to wait"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"He wasn't sure if he could. She slipped the halter of the apron off from around her neck, still tied at her waist. She bared her chest to him, and slowly dipped the spoon in the pot, drawing a line of Chocolate from her sternum, down between her breasts to above her navel./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"He took the clue and ran his tongue up the line. His mouth wandered to her right nipple, he flicked it with her tongue and she moved away./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""I didn't say you could lick there... yet" she pushed him gently away and got off the counter. She dipped the spoon in the chocolate again and handed it to him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She leaned over the counter, "spank me" she demanded. His eyes looked at the spoon and then to her perfect ass, covered in lace. He pushed the panties over and spanked the wooden spoon again her flesh, leaving behind a chocolate imprint./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;""Now kiss it and make it better" she told him. Kneeling down, his lips and tongue cleaned up the delicious mess. His mouth wandered to her warm spot, slowly sucking. The lace separated him from what he wanted, but he could still taste her. She moaned slightly, he took that as it was OK to continue. He pushed the fabric to the side and separated her legs, licking the sweet spot in between. Her legs shook, he couldn't fight what he wanted as she squirted in his mouth. It was the sweetest desert./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"He stood up, slipping a finger, then two into her sweet spot, kissing between her shoulder blades. She arched back into him, "fuck me"./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Her fingers found their way to his belt and pants, freeing him. He picked her up and put her small body back up on the table to give them even leverage. With a single snap, he ripped the lace from what he wanted and discarded them to the floor, sliding himself into her tight, wetness./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Her nails dug into his shoulders as he thrusted. Her legs wrapped tighter around him, holding him close inside her as she shook. He felt so good, filling her up inside with his length. br /br /He buried his face in her hair, the scent of her sending him over the top as he felt himself about to burst./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"She tugged gently on his sack, stroking in a forward motion as he exploded inside her./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"He slowly pulled out, but their juices mixed on the counter top. Their eyes locked, both having had a great release./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Who needs dinner when you can skip to desert./p 


End file.
